


Church Bells

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi take their long awaited walk down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church Bells

Laying in bed the night of Erwin's return felt like heaven to Levi, the Alpha's warm body pressed tightly to his back, his scent fresh in the sheets.

It was everything that Levi had wanted for close to a year.

Erwin's right arm was tossed over Levi's waist, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on Levi's stomach.

His right bicep was wrapped in a thick bandaged, covering a healing bullet wound.

He'd been clipped on his last day, he'd told Levi earlier, and the medics had said that if the bullet had hit bone, he would have lost his arm.

Levi shrived at the thought, making Erwin pull him closer.

"I love you," Erwin repeated for what must have been the two hundredth time since he walked into Levi's class, pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck.

Levi turned his head, looking over his shoulder, and caught Erwin's lips.

"I love you, too," he said when he pulled back, the strain on his neck too much.

It didn't matter, he had his whole life to kiss Erwin, and he was perfectly content to stay in his arms until his knot went down.

Outside of the room, Titan meowed, scratching at the door.

"So," Erwin started, breath fanning over Levi's neck. "What's the story behind the cat?"

Levi chuckled, looking over his shoulder.

"The house was too empty, I needed company."

Erwin leaned in, pressing first one kiss, then another to Levi's mouth.

"What's his name?" Erwin asked after they had settled back in, moving his hips a little to gauge how long they'd be stuck. Levi hissed at the pull.

"Sorry," Erwin said, running his hand over Levi's side.

"It's okay. And Titan. His name is Titan."

Erwin hummed. "Titan? I like it."

* * *

It was another half hour before Erwin's knot went down enough for them to pull apart, and Levi took the first chance he had to roll over, pressing his nose into Erwin's throat, scenting him where the smell was the strongest.

The spicy smell of Erwin's contentment mixed with the scent of his own, chasing away the smell of loneliness that had permeated the house for nearly a year.

He closed his eyes, feeling peaceful and calm.

"Let's get married tomorrow," Levi said, on the edge of sleep.

Erwin shifted back a little, and Levi opened his eyes, looking into loving blue.

"Really? Just like that?"

Levi nodded, closing his eyes when Erwin started playing with his hair, nails scrapping over where it was cut short.

"We've waited long enough, I'm ready to be your Mate officially."

Erwin's fingers stilled. "We could go to the courthouse, bring Mike and Hanji along as our witnesses. If you're sure."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Erwin."

Closing his eyes, Levi let out a sigh when Erwin pulled him closer, falling asleep faster than he had in almost a year.

* * *

Erwin called and made the appointment the next day and Hanji came and picked up Levi, giving Erwin a hug before whisking his soon-to-be husband away to buy a suit.

Levi gave him a kiss and promised to meet him at the court house.

Erwin and Mike spent the day catching up, and with less than two hours to go, Mike helped Erwin into his dress uniform, crisp and back with its polished brass buttons.

Just before they left Erwin went into his and Levi's closet, the small box unmoved from the last time he'd seen it nearly a year before.

Taking it down, Erwin opened it, running his finger over his parents wedding bands, passed down to him when his mother died a few years before.

"Are you ready to go, Erwin?" Mike asked, poking his head into the room.

"Yeah, I'm ready Mike."

* * *

Erwin and Mike were standing near the little alter when Hanji and Levi came into the room, and Erwin felt his breath catch.

Levi was in a dark blue suit, the soft looking cloth fitting him like a glove.

Erwin tried to sallow past his suddenly dry throat, and hoped that this wouldn't take long. He wanted to take the Omega back to their bed and tear that suit off of him.

A sharp jab in the back from Mike stopped those thoughts, the faint smell of arousal out of place in such a public setting.

Levi just gave him a slow look from head to toe, smirking at him smugly when he caught the scent hovering close to Erwin.

The officiant cleared his throat, breaking the staring contest between Levi and Erwin.

"Are we ready to start?" He asked kindly.

"Yes," the couple said at the same time.

Clapping his hands together softly, the man started.

Levi tuned out most of the speech, too busy looking at the way Erwin filled out his dress uniform to pay attention.

"Do you have rings?"

Levi looked over, moving to slip his engagement ring off his finger when Erwin stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

"I have rings," he mumbled to Levi, pressing his father's ring into his hand.

He gave him a soft smile when Levi looked up, confused, and the officiant smiled.

"Wonderful, please repeat after me."

Levi could hardly hear the other man as he spoke, the words holding no meaning until they were coming from Erwin.

"I, Erwin Alexander Smith, take you, Levi Nathaniel Ackerman, to be my husband and Mate, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; until death do us part."

The gold band was slipped onto his finger while Erwin spoke, clinking happily against the thin silver ring, and Levi felt like his heart was going to burst.

When it was his turn, and he took a deep breath.

"I, Levi Nathaniel Ackerman, take you, Erwin Alexander Smith, to be my husband and mate." His voice caught as he slipped the ring onto Erwin's finger. "To have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; until death do us part."

The old man smiled at the couple. "Then by the power vested in me by God and the state, I now pronounce you husbands. The grooms may kiss."

Erwin settled a hand on the small of Levi's back and one on the back of his head, and Levi stood up on his toes, hands going to the lapels of Erwin's coat.

The kiss was firm, so full of joy that Levi started chuckling against Erwin's lips, both grinning so wide that all they could do was press their foreheads together.

"My husband," Levi whispered, lips brushing Erwin's as he spoke.

"My Mate," Erwin answered just as softly.

When the moment ended, they signed the marriage license, Erwin grinning when Levi put his name down as Ackerman-Smith.

They left after getting well wishes from the officiant, and Hanji handed Levi an envelope, grinning when he opened it.

"You get us tickets to Vegas?" he asked, looking at the piece of paper.

"Well, Mike helped. You two deserve a nice honeymoon."

Hanji winked at him and Levi flushed, leaning into Erwin's side when his husband wrapped his arm around him.

"Thank you, Hanji," he said earnestly.

Mike wrapped his arm around Hanji's waist, pressing a kiss to the side of their head.

"Like Hanji said, you two earned it. You're plane leaves in six hours, though, so you might want to go pack."

Erwin looked between Mike and Hanji, mouth opening to ask when the two of them had gotten together, but Levi nudged him.

"C'mon, Alpha, let's go get ready for our honeymoon."

The look Levi gave him and the use of his status made it to clear to Erwin that packing was the last thing they were going to do, and the urge to rip Levi's suit off of him came back full force.

"Yeah, let's go pack."

They thanked Mike and Hanji again before getting in Erwin's car, hands clasped between their seats as Erwin drove them home.

Levi protested when Erwin picked him up into a bridle carry before they crossed the threshold, laughing when Erwin carried him right up to their bedroom.

Erwin set the Omega down on their bed, pressing a hard, lingering kiss to his husbands lips before pulling back, flashing Levi a smile.

Levi watched him, eyes dark, and doubted that they would make their flight.


End file.
